More Than Words
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL oneshotsongfic Lorelai can't say I love you to Luke, so he finds a way for her to tell him on a town event. Javajunkie


_**Song-fic I thought about while listening to 'more than words'.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Set maybe during season 5, it really has no place.**_

"… and then the fire ladder falls but stops just inches from his eye, and then BAM! It comes down the whole way…" Lorelai was telling Rory about a scene in Final Destination 2, while they walked over to the diner.

"Gross" Rory said with a disgusted face.

"It was actually pretty cool, cuz' blood flows everywhere… come to think of if, blood flows everywhere all during the movie, both movies"

"Yeah, they're both great" Rory nodded. "Hey look!" Rory said while pointing over at where Taylor was handing out bright pink flyers.

"Oh yeah, it's a new thing" Lorelai shrugged it of.

"You knew a bout it and you didn't tell me anything?" Rory faked hurt.

"It's some kind of open-open-mic night…" Lorelai started.

"_Open-open_?" Rory was confused.

"Yeah one open is for the fact that it's gonna be on a stage in the center of town, and the other open is cuz' everybody can participate"

"Cool…" Rory said excitedly, then noticed her mothers expression "…or not"

"No, it is cool… it's just that Taylor banned me from participating" Lorelai said pouting.

"Why?" Rory said in a voice she'd use for talking to a five year old.

"Cuz' he said he's heard me sing, _us _actually, he banned you too" Lorelai informed her.

"Not fair! I sing way better than you!"

"Hey! I resent that"

"Well it's true"

"Yeah I know" Lorelai made a sad face. "I need pie" she pouted.

"Then it's a good thing we're going to the diner" Rory said smugly.

In the diner a while later 

"What's with always picking the worst colors for flyers?" Luke asked once he reached the girl's table.

"Bright pink is not that bad…" Rory said. "… remember when he was handing out flyers that looked like bugers?" Rory said and then laughed.

"God, those sucked" Luke said in a disgust tone.

"Yes, but you couldn't help not notice them, so technically they served their purpose" Lorelai shimmied in while laughing.

"Well yeah, but every time you saw them, it made you wanna puke" Luke commented.

"Shut up! We're eating here" Lorelai said and smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey, can I get my check please?" a guy in the corner table asked and Luke walked over to him, Lorelai just steared after him with a goofy smile on her face.

"Earth to Lorelai-land" Rory said waving a hand in front of Lorelai's face.

"What?" Lorelai was startled.

"Could you at least wipe that smile off your face?" Rory teases.

"Shut up!" Lorelai said and smacked her.

"Aww you're so cute!" Rory said and pinched Lorelai's cheek.

"I know I am" Lorelai said with a kiddy smile.

"Ok, now that's just weird"

Lorelai's house late-afternoon 

"How can you not know which hole is which?" Luke asked while he banged some pipes, he was on his back, half his body was hidden by the cabinet under the sink.

"They both look very alike" Lorelai whined, she was straddling his thighs while he work.

"That doesn't mean the do the same" Luke said still banging.

"I'm sorry Luke, but _Dirty!_" Lorelai giggled.

"Shut up" Luke snorted and threw a rag at her.

"Gross!" Lorelai said and stood. "I'm gonna go watch TV, cuz' you're being mean to me" Lorelai said and stuck her tongue at him and walked over to the living room where Rory was watching TV.

"Kicked you out?" Rory asked without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"No, I walked out. He was being mean" Lorelai pouted the last part.

"What did you do?" Rory asked turning to look at Lorelai.

"_Me" _Lorelai asked faking annoyance.

"Yes you" Rory smiled.

"Nothing" Lorelai said stretching the world long enough for Rory to tell she was lying.

"Yeah right" Rory scoffed and they both turned their attention towards the TV. It had been fifteen minutes since Lorelai had left the kitchen and the cursing and pipe banging hadn't stopped, a few 'damn Lorelai!' had made their way into the living room to which Lorelai had replied by 'sorry babe'.

"Shit!" came Luke's gruff voice followed by a squishy sound.

"Oh Uh" both Rory and Lorelai said, they went into the kitchen.

"Luke what happened?" Lorelai asked kneeling close to him.

"The pipe fought back" Luke said as he came out from under the sink.

"Eww gross!" Rory said and took a step back, Luke was cover with unidentified goo.

"What's that! It reeks!" Lorelai said taking a step back while clipping her nose.

"It's all the crap you've stuffed down the wrong hole" Luke said annoyed.

"Aww, honey I'm sorry. Why don't you go and take a quick shower, you've got clothes here" Lorelai said holding back a smile.

"If you smile I'll hug you" Luke threatened and Lorelai stopped smiling but Rory laughed.

"That goes for you too" Luke warned as he passed Rory. Once Luke was out of ear shot both Rory and Lorelai laughed to their hearts contempt.

"So, he's got clothes here?" Rory asked while raising her eye brow. Lorelai nodded. "You guys are getting serious huh?" Lorelai nodded again. "_How _serious?" Rory asked intrigued.

"I love him" Lorelai stated simply with a dreamy voice.

"Wow" Rory whispered.

"I know, I just wished I could tell him" Lorelai said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Rory said taking a seat on a kitchen table.

"You know what I mean, Rory" Lorelai said and also took a seat. "You're the only person I've ever been able to say it to, and up until now it didn't matter. But… now…" Lorelai trailed of in a dreamy voice.

"Then what's stopping you?" Rory asked with a sweet voice.

"Fear" Lorelai stated.

"Of what?"

"…I…I don't know" Lorelai said in defeat. They both sat in silence ignorant to the fact that Luke had heard everything. Because he couldn't find his pants and wanted to know where they were he had crept downstairs but stopped when he heard Rory asked how serious they were. Luke stood there in silence then after a couple of minutes he walked silently upstairs and then yelled for Lorelai to help him find his pants.

A couple of days later 

It was a bout five in the afternoon and Luke walked into Miss Patty's studio A.K.A the open-open-mic night headquarters.

"My, my, my, look what the flannel dragged in" Miss Patty said as soon as Luke stepped foot inside the studio.

"I need a favor" Luke said shyly.

"Talk to me" Miss Patty said with a serious voice.

Open-Open-Mic night day 

"C'mon Luke, please" Lorelai begged as she followed Luke around the diner.

"Lorelai, stop it. I already told you I have to work tonight" Luke told her eye to eye.

"But this place is gonna be deserted, everybody is gonna be over at the OOM" Lorelai whined.

"OOM?"

"Open-open-mic night" Lorelai stated simply while pouting.

"No, besides, Rory is gonna go with you"

"But it's not the same" Lorelai continues whining and now added the puppy dog face. Luke looked sternly at her and she stopped. "Fine" she said with a sigh. "We'll go alone"

"Finally. Now, what'll you have?" Luke asked, Lorelai sighted then ordered.

Open-open-mic night 

"So you couldn't convince him?" Rory asked as they both walked over to the stage to take their seats.

"No, and I did everything I could to persuade him" Lorelai said sadly.

"Aww poor you"

"Good thing I got you to cover for him" Lorelai smiled and hugged Rory.

"Yes, cuz' me and Luke are the same thing" Rory teased, Lorelai stuck her tongue at her. They took their seats and Lorelai pulled a bag of twizlers out of her big purse.

"Welcome to the first open-open-mic night, and depending on tonight's outcome we might make it a yearly event…" Taylor started talking into the mic.

"Yay, another yearly event I'm gonna have to go to alone cuz' Luke will never come" Lorelai mumbled.

"Either you behave, or we'll go home" Rory threatened.

"Fine" Lorelai pouted like a five year old.

Half an hour had past, and up until now it had only been disturbing cuz' nobody knew how to sing. Although seeing Kirk try to sing 'my heart will go on' was awfully amusing.

"Ok, give it up for Kirk and 'my heart will go on', get off the stage now Kirk" Miss Patty said.

"Can you believe Kirk dressed like Celine Dion" Rory said in between laughing and catching her breath.

"Oh my God, that was the best part" Lorelai just like Rory.

"Al though he's ruined the song now" Rory said seriously.

"True, true" Lorelai responded.

"Now…" Miss Patty started. "… we're gonna do this a little differently. Our next performer asked for his name not to be reveled, and for the curtain to open at a certain time…" Miss Patty said.

"Freak" Lorelai mumbled.

"…So now let's enjoy 'more than words' from Extreme" Miss Patty said and stepped off the stage.

"Aww that's such a beautiful song" Lorelai cooed.

"It sure is" Rory said in a dreamy voice.

A guitar started playing the slow melody, the only thing you could see when looking up at the stage was the red curtain and the spot light focused in the centered. A couple of seconds after the slow guitar started playing a familiar voice came on.

_**Saying I love you **Oh God, it can't be him, he hates this things. _ Lorelai thought.****

**_Is not the words I want to hear from you _**"Mom? Is it…" Rory started but trailed of. _Wow he can sing. _Rory thought.

**_It's not that I want you _**"Sounds like him" was all Lorelai could say. She was in awe.

_**Not to say, but if you only knew**_

**_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _** Everybody started mumbling, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, Luke, Luke Danes is singing in public, he is singing a _love _song in public.

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**_

_**Cos I'd already know**_

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real**_

_**What would you say if I took those words away**_

_**Then you couldn't make things new**_

_**Just by saying I love you**_

**_More than words _** After this the curtain started to open slowly, revealing in the center stage, who everybody thought it was, but never expected to actually see. Luke was sitting on a wooden stool, one leg propped up to hold the guitar, there was on mic on the guitar and the other in front of Luke's face; he was looking down as if ashamed of what he was doing.

_**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**_

_**All you have to do is close your eyes**_

_**And just reach out your hands and touch me**_

**_Hold me close don't ever let me go _**At that he turned to look at Lorelai straight in the eyes, even though they were far apart.

_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**_

_**Cos I'd already know **Oh my God, oh my God, I cant believe he is doing this! _Lorelai was screaming to herself over and over.

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real**_

_**What would you say if I took those words away**_

_**Then you couldn't make things new**_

**_Just by saying I love you _**At this Lorelai stood from her seat and walked/ran to the stage, she quickly got up and ran towards Luke, who by this point was also standing. Lorelai kissed him hard.

**_More than words. _**Luke finished the song and everybody sheered.

"I can't believe you did that" Lorelai whispered in his ear, they were hugging cuz' the curtain had closed as soon as the song ended.

"I know, me either. But it's true, you know; you don't have to…" Luke was cut short by Lorelai's lips on his.

"I know. But I love you" Lorelai said with a smile and kissed him again.

"Good, cuz I love you" Luke shot back once the pulled apart.

_**Ok whatcha think? It was a one-shot-song-fic, hope you liked. That song is the bestest song ever.**_

_**Tell me whatcha thought plis.**_

_**Oh! P.S. I'm writing on my other fics, so they'll be updated soon. :-D**_


End file.
